A Real Man: The Best Friend
by TributePotterhead
Summary: What will happen when Gale gets Katniss knocked up? Will he stay and fight it like a real man or will he wuss out? And what about Peeta Mellark?
1. Chapter 1

A Real Man

Chapter One

The Best Friend

My back hits the wall of the bathroom as the results appear. How could this happen? It was one night with my boyfriend. One night and I get pregnant and other girls have sex fifteen times and don't get pregnant. This whole thing isn't fair.

Someone pounds on the door, breaking me from my thoughts. "Katniss? Are you alright in there?" Sweet Prim asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lie, shoving the plastic stick into my pocket and unlocking the door. "See, I'm fine."

"Okay." She says, wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

I scamper up the stairs and to my bedroom, pulling my phone out of my pocket. 'Meet me at the Meadow' reads my message to Gale. I send it and put on my black converse and grey hoodie. Then I run out the door to the Meadow screaming where I'm going behind me.

I slump down onto the dying grass once I'm there, waiting for Gale's shape to appear. It appears quickly. "Hey babe, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" He asks, leaning down to peck me on the lips. I stop him.

"No everything isn't okay. You know what I found out today?" I pause and Gale shakes his head. "I'm pregnant Gale. You just _had_ to knock me up didn't you?"

Gale doesn't even say anything. He just stands there, as if in shock. Anger bubbles within me and I'm ready to scream my head off when he speaks. "I—I have to go." He says before running off in the direction of his home.

That's when I pull out my phone and text my best friend Peeta. 'Can I come over to your place?'

Almost instantly, I get a reply. 'Sure.'

I take off running to the Mellark bakery—I love it there, it's so warm and inviting, it smells delicious too. Within a minute, I'm there and walking through the door. "Hey Kat." Rye says, looking up from his game of Sudoku.

"Hey, is Peeta here?" I ask; Rye nods and gestures up the stairs. I thank him and run up the stairs.

"Hello Katniss." Peeta's father says as I pass.

"Hello, Peeta's up here, right?" I ask, out of breath.

Peeta's father points to the first door on the right. "Yes, he's in there."

I don't even knock, I just barge right in. "Hey Kat." Peeta says as he looks up from the painting he's working on. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I lie. "But guess what I found out this fine evening?"

"I haven't the foggiest."

I take a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and then take another. "I found out today that I'm pregnant." My voice is calm.

"What?! Who did this to you? I swear I will rip him apart." Peeta says, rising to his feet.

I roll my eyes. "I can only assume it happened two weeks ago on New Year's when Gale got pissed and practically raped me."

Peeta looks completely red in the face, utterly mad. "I swear I will rip him to shreds and bash his head into the concrete." His voice sounds forced and gruff.

"Peeta, calm down. It's okay." I say, resting my hand on his arm to calm him.

"No Katniss, it's not okay. The son of a bitch knocked you up. Your life will never be the same." Peeta shouts.

I take a deep breath a let it out slowly. "Peet, it's fine. I'll figure something out."

"Okay." He says quietly. "What do you wanna do?"

I shrug before the nausea hits and I hit the ground running. I barely make it to the bathroom before I spew up my dinner. Quick as a cat, Peeta's behind me, rubbing circles on my back as he holds my hair. Slowly, I lean back to rest my head on Peeta's chest. He smiles down at me.

"I'll get you your toothbrush." He says. I used to sleepover here almost every weekend so I had my own toothbrush that I kept here. Peeta comes back with it and I sit up, grab the toothpaste, put some on my brush, wet it, and stick it in my mouth. I scrub my mouth to remove the acidic vomit taste.

Then I stand and spit into the sink as I rinse my mouth out. "Thanks Peeta."

He shrugs it off. "Don't sweat it." He flashes me his thousand watt smile and gives me a playful wink.

"Okay." I smile. "Let's do something…Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure! How about The Proposal?" He asks.

I roll my eyes. "That's a chic flic Peeta."

"I know. You seem like you need to watch it and eat some chocolate and cheese buns." He explains with a small smile.

I can't help but instinctively smile. "That sounds perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

A Real Man

Chapter Two

_Six Weeks Later_

_Peeta's POV_

'Will you come over?' It's from Katniss.

I rip my phone from my pocket and my thumbs type out a reply. 'Sure. Be there in like two minutes.'

As I stuff my phone into my pocket, I grab my keys and head out the door. "I'm going to Kat's house."

"Okay Sweetie, have fun." My mom yells.

Then Rye pipes in. "Just not too much fun." I'm sure he's wiggling his eyebrows at me. Rolling my eyes, I stuff my feet into my Vans and head out the door.

As I put the keys into the ignition, my phone buzzes again. I take a quick peek at it. 'Potassium.'

I laugh a little but stuff my phone in my hoodie pocket. Then I start to drive. One street, then two, then three streets pass until I'm at Kat's; I turn off the car and step out of my truck. Then I let myself in.

"Hey Peeta." Suzanne, Kat's mom says. "Katniss is upstairs in her room."

"Thanks Suzanne." I say as a take the stairs two at a time upstairs. Soon enough, I'm at Kat's closed bedroom door. I just let myself in.

"Hey Peet." She says in a soft voice.

"Hey. How are you doing?" I ask in the most caring voice I have.

Kat sighs. "I'm okay. I've been trying to tell Mom for a week now but I just can't. That's why I asked you to come over."

I pull her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Kat. This just sucks for you doesn't it?"

"No. Between the vomiting and constant cravings that I'll be having for the next seven months, everything is just a walk in the park." Kat says, voice loaded with sarcasm.

"Kat, I was trying to be empathetic." I deadpan.

Kat scoffs. "You've got the pathetic part right." Then she must see the hurt look on my face. "I kid, I kid."

I just shrug. "Should we go tell your mom?"

Kat nods sadly and stands up. "Better now than later."

We make the solemn walk down stairs to her mother. "Mom?" Katniss says.

"Yeah Sweetie?" Suzanne says, looking up from her book.

Kat audibly swallows. "I have something to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?" Suzanne asks, cocking and eyebrow.

"Um." Kat looks to me for help.

I instantly take over. "What Katniss is trying to say is you know how she's been feeling sick lately?"

"Yes, but that's just the flu."

I shake my head. "No Suzanne, it's not. Do you remember that New Year's party you had a few months ago? And how Gale got hammered? Yeah well, um, he kinda gotKatnissknockedup." I jumble the last part together.

"What?" Suzanne says, obviously angry. "What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

"Mom, I didn't want him to. He practically raped me."

Suzanne's expression grows more intense. "Where is that son of a bitch? I'll take him down right now."

"Mom, he's at Hazelle's but I'm not sure it's the best idea to…"

"Okay I won't, for now." Her mom seems to have cooled some. "How far along are you?"

"I'm assuming two months."

Suzanne thinks a moment. "Then we need to get you a doctor's appointment. First thing tomorrow, Sweetheart, you're coming with me to work. Peeta can come too if he wants. But we're going to get and ultrasound."

"Okay Mom." Kat says softly.

"Now get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

Kat looks to me, then her mom, then me again. "Can Peeta sleepover?"

"Yeah. It's not like he did this to you anyway." Suzanne says. "But text your parents to let them know."

I nod, getting out my phone and texting my mom. 'Sleeping over at Kat's tonight. Hope that's okay.'

'Yeah Sweetie, do you want me to bring some clothes over, maybe some PJ's?'

'Nah. I'll be okay I think I have some spare clothes here anyway.'

"Let's get you in bed Katniss." I say.

Kat nods and lets me lead her upstairs. She quickly changes into her PJ's—I look away—and I tuck her into bed. As I kiss her on the forehead, I tell her goodnight. Then I take off my shirt and pants and grab a blanket from the closet; I settle onto the floor and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A Real Man

Chapter Three

_Katniss POV_

The alarm blares and I open my eyes to see Peeta already up. He's putting his pants on and I roll my eyes a little. As I stretch and over exaggerate my groaning wake up noises, Peeta looks over to me. "Good morning Kat."

"Good morning." I say just before nausea sets in. Peeta helps me hit the floor running and sits behind me as I puke. He rubs circles on my back and holds my hair just like last time.

After I finish vacating my stomach, I quickly brush my teeth. "I'm starving." I complain.

"I'll run and get you some cheese buns if you like." Peeta offers.

"Please." I beg. "Oh and some of that cinnamon raison bread too."

Peeta nods, grabbing his keys and running downstairs. "I'll be right back Mrs. E. I'm just gonna run and grab some cheese buns and cinnamon raison bread. Do you want anything?"

"A small loaf of sourdough bread please. If Katniss is anything like me, she'll be craving it this afternoon." Suzanne explains.

"Got it." He says and like that, he's gone.

I walk downstairs slowly after I've changed into a new shirt and a pair of black jeans. "Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?"

I shrug. "Besides the awfully inconvenient bouts of morning sickness and the cravings, I'm alright."

"That's good. Are you excited to have an ultrasound today?" Mom asks in good nature.

Again, I shrug. "Honestly, I don't know what to expect."

"I would hope not. It's a dang good thing you've only done this once." Mom laughs and Peeta comes back in.

He hands me a white bag and whispers in my ear. "I put a full dozen in there but you don't have to share."

"Thank you." I mouth while digging into the freshly baked buns.

Peeta goes into the kitchen and slices the cinnamon raison bread for me. He brings a slice out to my mom. "Don't worry Suzanne, I didn't forget you." He says in a teasingly playful voice.

"I didn't suspect you did." She laughs. Then she glances at the clock. "Oh, we need to get going! We'll be late for your appointment."

"Can I—"

"Yes Katniss, you can bring the cheese buns." Mom deadpans. A smile erupts on my face.

I grab the bag and then we're out the door. Peeta and I sit in the back seat of Mom's Kia Optima. He must sense I'm scared out of my wits and grabs my hand. This isn't anything romantic but of a more friendly nature; it seems to calm me down a bit.

As we pull into the parking lot, I lay my head on Peeta's shoulder. He holds up one finger, gets out, and runs around to open my door. I step out of the car and find Peeta's arm wrapped lightly around my waist. It's an action I don't mind; it's a lot more comfortable than the vice grip Gale has on me when he does this.

Peeta is the gentleman. He opens every door for me; he sits next to me for support; he whispers comforting things in my ear. I could get used to this. It almost makes me with he was my boyfriend. At least he would never have knocked me up.

There's a slight knock on the door and the doctor comes in. "Hello Dr. Everdeen, Katniss. And who is this fine young man? Your boyfriend?" She finishes her greeting in a question to me.

I go beet red and shake my head. "Oh no, he's not my boyfriend. Just a really good friend of mine."

"Alright. We will start with the examination now." The doctor says. "If you would start by pulling you shirt up above your abdomen that would be great."

As I pull my shirt above my stomach, I realize how large I am. I'm not as big as I will be in seven months but in just two short months, I've substantially gained some weight.

The doctor measures the size of my abdomen. "Your about twelve weeks. I'll prescribe you with vitamins that you are to take morning and night. You must eat three square meals a day, with additional snacks in between if you feel the need." The doctor orders. She scribbles on a pad of paper and hands me the small slip of paper. "Take this to the pharmacist."

I nod and look to my mom. "Thank you Dr. Smith."

We take our exit and I hand the paper to Mom. "Will you get my prescription for me?"

"Yes. Go home and get some rest. You can take the car, my shift will be starting soon anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

A Real Man

Chapter Four:

The Truth

_Peeta's POV_

_Just a good friend. _I think sadly. _We'll never be more than that will we._

I put this at the back of my mind as I put the car into drive. Maybe we'll swing by the bakery and get more cheese buns. Yeah, I'll think we'll do that.

"Where are we going Peet?" Katniss asks, looking out the front windshield.

"You'll see." I say with a mischievous smile.

As I pull into the bakery parking lot, Katniss smiles. "You know me too well Peeta Mellark."

I scramble out of the car, telling Kat to stay put, and walk inside. "Hey Peeta." My brother, Josh says.

"Hey Josh. Can I get two dozen cheese buns please?" I ask politely.

Josh looks me up and down, cocking an eyebrow. "Yeah." He says slowly. "What do you need them for? That pregnant chic who you don't even have a chance with? You know she has a boyfriend in my year right? His name's Gale Hawthorne. You don't want to mess with him."

I roll my eyes and take the buns, placing a small tip in the tip jar. "Thanks."

Katniss waits outside the car, leaning up against the hood, for me. She reaches out her hands to take the buns but I raise them above my head. "Please Peeta?" She begs.

"Fine." I play. "Here you go Kat."

"Thank you Peeta." She says, mouth already full of cheese bun. I giggle at the sight of this. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Maybe…" I play

She swallows her food. "But why?"

"I don't know, maybe because it's cute." I say. Her cheeks are tinted a slight pinkish color. "Let's get you home Kitty."

"Okay."

When we walk in the door, a very hyper Prim pounces on me. "Peeeta!" She says.

"Hi Prim."

"Where were you guys? Where's Mom?" She asks.

Katniss steps in. "I had a doctor's appointment and Mom stayed at the hospital for her shift."

"Okay." Prim accepts this. "Wait what? Are you okay? Why did you go to the hospital?"

"I'm fine Prim." Katniss says, holding her thumb and forefinger to her nose.

"Sit down Prim." I step in; I look to Katniss for conformation. "The reason we went to the doctor is because…"

"Because?"

"Because I'm pregnant Prim." Katniss says, fighting tears.

I stand and hug her tight. Soon I feel tears soaking my shirt. We stand like this for a while.

"Who did this to you?" Prim asks.

"Gale did." Anger rides heavily in my voice. A new round of tears soaks my shirt. "You okay Kitty?" I whisper into Katniss' hair. She shakes her head.

"Why don't you call a friend Prim?" I ask. "I'll take you anywhere."

"Okay!"

Prim runs upstairs to get the phone and I sit on the couch, pulling Katniss next to me. "Damn these stupid hormones." She says. "They suck." She finishes as more tears come. I can't help but feel bad for her.

"I'm sorry Kat. This has got to suck."

Prim comes back down with her shoes on and her purse in hand. "Kay Peeta. Can you take me to Rue's?"

"Sure." I say, giving Katniss a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back in five minutes. I swear it."

Prim waits impatiently. "Peeta! Let's go."

"Okay." I walk out the door to the car.

After I drop Prim off at Rue's house, I pick up a movie and some popcorn, then drive back to the Everdeen's. "Katniss I'm back!" I yell as soon as I enter the house. I look around and see Katniss isn't there. I bolt upstairs to the bathroom.

I instantly grab her hair and pull it out of her face. Then I start to rub her back. "Sorry it took so long." I whisper.

"It's not your fault Peet." Kat says between bouts of vomit. "It's really Gale's fault. He's the one that got me pregnant in the first place."

"Okay."

Katniss brushes her teeth and ties up her hair. "I brought a movie and some popcorn, I also picked up more cheese buns."

"You didn't have to do that." Katniss says.

"I know Kitty. I wanted to."


	5. Chapter 5

A Real Man

Chapter Five:

School

_Katniss POV_

_Eight Weeks Later_

School starts tomorrow and my hatred for it could outmatch all the students' in the world combined. My alarm blared and I sit up, a bit too fast and have to run to the bathroom. The front door opens, I can hear it from here, and someone comes in. As I vomit up my last meal, I hear whoever came in chatting with my mom. I quickly brush my teeth and go downstairs. It's Peeta.

He holds a white bag. "I brought you sourdough cheese buns Kitty."

"I love you." I express.

"I know, I'm just that awesome." Peeta jokes and I playfully slap him.

I reach into the bag and pull out a fresh bun. As I bite into it, the flavor floods my mouth. Soft sourdough with cheese. I don't know what makes it so delicious, but I can't get enough of them.

"Mom, can I just say that I really don't want to go to school." I groan.

"I know sweetheart, that's why you won't have to go. I've pulled you out for this year and you'll be doing the home study program." My mom says.

I sigh in happiness. "Thank you so much Mom." I say as I wrap my arms around her neck.

"You are so lucky." Peeta says. "I have to go to school and worry about you all day and be subject to the awful PDA that goes on."

"Oh you poor baby. You have to go to school and learn stuff while I sit at home, bored out of my mind, while I vomit up everything I eat." My tone is overly sarcastic.

Peeta rolls his eyes. "Yeah but you get to stay home and watch T.V. all day."

"You think that's what I'll be doing?" I ask, surprised. "Peet, I'll be throwing up more than I'll be watching anything."

"So what do you want to do today Kitty?" Peeta asks, using the nickname he gave me when we were five.

I shrug. "I don't know…I'd kinda like the idea of going to lunch at the bakery. I'm getting sick of the house."

"Okay, we can do that." Peet says. "I'll call my folks and tell them we're going to eat there for lunch while you go shower and do all that stuff."

I nod, already heading up the stairs. When I get to my bedroom, I see a few bags full of clothes sitting on my bed. I dig through them until I find something I like. I choose a sunset orange dress. After I grab my other articles of clothing, I head across the hall to the bathroom.

The water hits my hand and I adjust the temperature to fit my liking. I peel off my clothes and step into the shower. After I'm washed, I shut off the water and step out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body. I dry myself off and pull on my new maternity clothes. The dress is actually kind of flattering.

I brush my wet hair and go downstairs. "You look beautiful Katniss." Peeta says. "Would you like me to braid your hair?"

"Yeah." I sit next to him on the couch and he braids my hair down my back.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks. I nod and we head to the car.

The car ride I silent, filled only with the soft melody of the radio. Within minutes, we're at the bakery at sitting down. It not only serves as a bakery but also as a small cafe. We glance over the menu but I already know what I want. Sourdough cheese buns and Tomato Basil Soup, my latest craving.

Our food comes and I begin to eat immediately, barely savoring the flavor. Within minutes, my soup is gone and I've moved onto the cheese buns, stuffing them into my mouth.

"So I asked my mom, and she said since I'm a senior, I can do the home study program with you." Peeta says in between bites of his pastrami sandwich.

"That's good. At least I won't be lonely." I say after I've finished my buns.

Rye comes around to fill our water again. "Do want more buns? Or soup?"

"Yes please."

"Okay, I'll be right back with that." Rye says, shooting a confusing wink to his brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys should check out my new Facebook page! Just look up Everlarkbandit217!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games**

A Real Man

Chapter Six:

Studying

_Peeta POV_

My alarm blares but I'm already wide awake. Today's the day I get to spend the entire time doing home study with Katniss. I'm so excited. I don't think I've been this excited about school since I was five years old.

I jump up and run across the hall to the bathroom. Before I know it, I've ripped the door open and locked it behind me. Then I walk to shower and turn on the water. Adjust the temperature. Hop in. Wash my body.

As I step out, I wrap a brown towel around my lower half. Then I walk across the hall. Once I'm in my room, I pull on some boxers and pants. A shirt and a hoodie. Then I grab my bag and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I put on my shoes and grab my keys.

Once in the driver's seat, I glance at the rearview mirror and notice how unruly my hair is. I run a hand through it and put my seatbelt on. Then I put the keys into the ignition and turn on the car. Once this car is in reverse, I'm backing out of the driveway and on my way to Katniss' house. It's a mere two minute drive.

I park in the driveway and take off my seatbelt. Then I'm bounding up the steps and twisting the doorknob. Suzanne looks taken aback by my abrupt entrance. "Katniss isn't even up yet Peeta."

"Good, that means I can go get something for her. What's her newest craving?" I ask.

Suzanne thinks this over a moment. "Mint chocolate chip ice-cream and tortilla chips."

"Got it. I'll be back in ten minutes, max." I say, all in one breath and run back out to the car.

Once I've got my supplies, three gallons of mint chocolate chip ice-cream and three bags of tortilla chips, I've driven back to the Everdeen's. Katniss is sitting on the couch when I come in with my four grocery bags.

"What's all this?" She asks.

I shrug. "Just a little something I got you."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"It's mint chocolate-chip ice-cream and tortilla chips." I say with a smile.

"Gimme!" She says, jumping on me. "Oh I love you."

"Believe me, I know." I say, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Do you want some?"

"That's why I got three gallons…duh!" I say as if it were the most obvious thing.

She rolls her beautiful eyes. "Peeta Mellark: always thinking ahead."

"That's me." I say with a wink.

She laughs and gets out two bowls. I dish us a hearty amount of ice-cream. Kat sits on the couch, cross-legged, and eats her ice-cream. I do the same next to her.

Katniss abruptly hands me her bowl. "Kitty, what's going on?" I ask, but I get the picture when she hits the ground running, fast, to the bathroom. I set our ice-cream down and follow her so I can hold her hair and rub circles on her back.

After Katniss has spewed up her breakfast and brushed her teeth, she turns to me. "Thank you Peet, you are my hero."

"Why?" I ask, bewildered. "I'm just being a good friend."

"Don't give me that crap. You know you're being more than that. You've taken the place of Gale. I haven't even seen him since I found out I'm pregnant four months ago." She explains in a soft tone. "You are the best."

"T-thanks."

Katniss pushes me away. "Now let's go finish our episode of Phineas and Ferb and our ice-cream."

"That sounds good."

Once our episode is done, I take our dishes and put them in the sink. "What do you wanna do Kitty?"

"I don't know. We do need to study for the SAT, GED, and ACT tests that we have to take next month if we wanna be able to keep doing home study. I'd really like to. If it means I get to stay away from the judgmental eyes of my peers and take care of my baby, I'll do anything." She says. "Oh by the way, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at seven. Will you be there? I get to find out what I'm having."

"Yes, of course I'll be there! I wouldn't miss it for the world." As my sentence tapers off, I lean in. And surprisingly, so does Katniss.

We are sadly interrupted by her mother. "Katniss! We're going maternity shopping tomorrow. Alright?" She calls from upstairs, breaking our moment into an abruptly short almost kiss. "Katniss, did you hear me darling? We'll go right after your appointment but before my shift starts. Is eight o' clock alright?"

"Yes Mother!" Katniss yells up the stairs. Then she turns to me. "Should we get to studying?"

I shrug. "I suppose." Both of us reach to open the same book and our fingers touch a moment. As I pull my hand back, a strange electricity surges through me. Katniss opens the book and we begin to study. Book after book. Subject after subject. Science, history, English, math.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review it makes me super happy! Plus I don't think you guys can beat 10 reviews/fav stories/follow stories in less than an hour...**

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7

A Real Man

Chapter Seven

A Boy

_Katniss POV_

I lay down at night though I know rest will not grace me with its presence. As I stare at the ceiling, I think about what tomorrow will bring. Me, Mom, and Peeta will go to the doctor. The gender of my baby will be revealed. We will go maternity shopping. Though I know Peeta will be bored out of his wits, I'm glad he'll be there to give his opinion. His opinion means a lot to me. A long day of studying has worn me out and I drift to sleep despite my prior beliefs.

It feels like only seconds before I'm awake again, wakened by the nausea. As I bow before the porcelain god, I curse Gale for doing this to me. I thank all that is holy that he has disappeared. After I retch everything I've eaten in the last twelve hours, sourdough bread, ice-cream, and tortilla chips, I quickly brush my teeth and climb back into bed. Sleep falls on me quickly.

I dream of a little girl running through the woods. Her soft sunset orange frock flows behind her as she runs through the Meadow. Peeta smiles next to me, one arm around my waist. I smile too, the first in a long time. Suddenly, it all disappears and I'm in a cold and lifeless room with darkened windows. The stone floor beneath my feet is cool and sucks all the heat from me.

I wake up in a cold sweat, screaming for Dad to run. Run from the gang he was attacked by five years ago. Soon, Mom is by my side. "Katniss, what happened?" She coos.

"I had a nightmare." I stutter. "I was in the woods with Peeta and a little girl. Suddenly, they were gone and then I was in the morgue where we identified Dad's body. Then I flashbacked to what I saw on the news of the fight."

"Oh sweetie." Mom says as she pulls me into a tight hug. I glance at the clock. Six AM. "I was about to wake you up anyway."

"Okay. I'm going to hop in the shower. Okay?"

Mom nods and lets me walk to the bathroom. I strip and turn on the water to a cold temperature—I don't mind the cold one bit. In fact, I welcome it a bit. Quickly, I wash myself and get out as wrap a towel around my body.

Once across the hall, I pull on the maternity pants Mom bought me and a t-shirt that belongs to Peeta. It's an Old Navy shirt. One with a flag on with a red background. I pull my hair up into a tight bun and walk downstairs. On the couch waits Peeta. "Hey Kitty."

"Hey Peeta Bread." I whisper into his chest as he gives me a lingering embrace.

"I brought Mac and Cheese." He says, holding up a bowl of something.

My hands reach out for it as I speak. "I love you Peet!"

He gives me the food and I sit on the couch and pig out. Once I'm finished, I have cheese all over my face and a very happy stomach. Peeta grabs a wash cloth and washes my face. I smile at him.

"I'm going to brush my teeth." I say, already making my way up the stairs. While I'm brushing my teeth, the nausea hits me. I guess my stomach can't handle the taste of toothpaste. After I throw up, I reach for a different flavor of toothpaste.

Peeta waits at the bottom of the stairs, as if ready to storm up there should need arise. "What took you so long?"

"I threw up." I shrug it off. "Mom! Let's go." I yell up the stairs.

Mom appears seconds later in her scrubs. "Are you ready?"

Peeta and I nod together. "Let's go."

The car ride seems slower today than usual. It's also much quieter. Peeta and I sit in the backseat curled into each other's arms. My mom glances back a few times to the backseat, as if to hand-check us. "Mom, everything's G rated back here."

"Okay." She says as we pull into our usual parking spot at the hospital. Peeta slides out and holds the door for me. I nod a quiet thank you.

We've waited twenty minutes in the waiting room before my name is called. The nurse leads us back to a room with blue wallpaper with yellow flowers. I lay down on the examination table as Peeta and my mom take the chairs next to me, Peeta closest to me and Mom a bit farther away. Peeta clasps my hand in his reassuringly.

"Alright, you know the drill. Pull up your shirt." The nurse instructs. I comply and the thick and cold liquid is on my stomach just before the wand is roaming the surface of my abdomen. The picture of my baby appears on the little screen.

The wand roams my stomach a bit more before the nurse speaks. "It looks as though your baby is a boy."

_A boy. Great, it will look just like his father. _"Great." I lie.

And that's the end of it

"I think you look great in that one Katniss." Peeta says.

I sigh. "That's what you said about the last one."

"You look good in anything."

My eyes let themselves roll. "Peeta, I'm fat. This baby is making me fat."

"I think you are beautiful. And you are not fat. You're just carrying a human life which is beautiful." Peeta explains.

"Fine, then you buy all these clothes." I say, sarcasm overtaking my tone.

Peeta shrugs. "Okay, I will." I leave it at that. There's no way he'll buy all these clothes.

So it turns out, he would buy all of them. "I've got the money and you need to be looking your most beautiful." He said, to which I snorted.

"So what are you going to name your baby?" Peeta asks.

I sigh. "Peeta Bread, I don't know."

Peeta just shrugs. "I can't decide for you."


	8. Chapter 8

A Real Man

Chapter Eight:

Dancing in the Rain

_Peeta POV_

Everything is routinely monotonous. We get up, study, eat, study some more. I'm taking a walk with Katniss around the park when a car pulls up. "Mellark, a word." Gale barks as he steps out of his truck. He pins me against a building, his arm against my throat. "Stay away from my girlfriend."

"I hate to break it to you Gale, but I don't think you can call her that. You did kind of run away when she told you. I've heard her curse you out thousands of times for knocking her up. So next time, use protection." I snap.

Anger storms in his eyes. "Look Mellark, if you were in my shoes—"

"If I were in your shoes, I'd be a real man and take care of my girlfriend." I finish.

"Mellark." Gale threatens in a low and dangerous tone.

Suddenly, Katniss steps between us. "Stop Gale. Just stop. You have no right to argue with him. He's helped me through this thus far while you've been off doing, well doing every girl you know."

Anger flashes on Gale's face. Suddenly, his hand is thrown out and collides with Katniss' face. Tears stream down her face. "Awe Catnip, suck it up."

"Shut the hell up Little Boy." I say in a sharp, clipped tone.

"Do not call me Little Boy." Gale snaps.

I give a bitter smile. "But that's what you are, aren't you? You sure as hell aren't a man. Any boy who hits a woman is nothing but a boy."

Gale shoots me a look them stomps off. I turn to Katniss. "You okay?" I ask, noticing the tears still running down her face. Katniss shakes her head as I pull her into a tight hug. "It's okay, I'm here. I won't let him hit you again. I swear it."

Katniss' tears soak my grey shirt. I let them. Making sure Katniss is in a good state of mind, body, and emotion is my mission these next few months.

Slowly, it starts to rain. I take Katniss' hands, the ones that are folded against my chest. As one hand slips around her waist, the look of confusion slips from her face. We slowly start to rock back and forth to the beat of some far off music. Before long, her head falls onto my chest. A smile slips onto my face. I've wanted to hold her like this for a long time. Close and flush against my chest, Katniss closes her eyes and smiles that sweet smile.

In just a matter of minutes, we are soaked to the bone and chilled through and through. "We should get you home." I whisper into Katniss' wet hair. She nods and takes my hand. Then we're running through the rain to her house, sloshing through the mud. We finally get home and Suzanne gives us a disapproving look. But she must figure no more harm can be done and turns back to her book.

Katniss stands on her tiptoes and puts her mouth to my ear. "Can you stay tonight?"

"Yeah. I can stay." I whisper, kissing her hair.

Morning light shines down on Katniss' hair and turns it an almost golden color. It's beautiful. Everything about her is. I take a moment to just watch her sleep. She looks fresh, like a raindrop. Her breath is steady and slow and lands on my neck.

My heart drops when she stirs and opens her eyes. "Hello."

"Hi." I say.

"I'll be right back." She says as she runs across the hall. I match her pace and follow her. Her hair is soft in my hand as I hold it and her shirt rides up a little as I rub circles on her back. This time, the retching only takes up a few minutes.

Katniss brushes her teeth and braids her hair. "Can we go out to breakfast this morning? I need a change of scenery and I'm craving apple pie."

"Sure." I say. "Whatever you want."

"Okay, I'll get my shoes." Kat says, walking back across the hall for her shoes.

It takes me a minute to reply. "Yeah."

I grab my keys and shoes and we're on our way. "We're going out Suzanne."

"Okay." She says calmly.

We walk out to the car and I hold the passenger door for Katniss as she gets in. After I'm in the driver seat, we're off to the bakery for pie.


	9. Chapter 9

A Real Man

Chapter Nine:

The Confrontation

_Katniss POV_

My mouth waters as I take a bite of apple pie. "This is so good." I say, mouth full of pie.

Peeta gets that gleam in his eye. "I'm glad you like it." He laughs.

I quickly finish my pie and lean back in my chair, hands on my stomach. "Peeta, you are the best."

Peeta puts a hand on his heart. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." He says, mock crying.

I give him a playful slap and push my chair backward. "Let's go." I say, standing just a little too fast. "Quick, where's the bathroom?"

Peeta takes my hand and leads me to the back room where the bathroom must be. We reach the bathroom just as the nausea sets in. I bow before the porcelain throne as Peeta rubs my back. Then, I vacate my stomach.

As I stand, Peeta hands me a piece of gum. "Because I don't think you want to taste it all the way home." He says, almost shy.

"Thanks." I mumble as I pop the piece into my mouth. "Can we go home?"

"Yeah. Just let me check in with my parents real fast." He says. "I'll be right back."

Mumbled voices can be heard through the thin walls. "Dad, I have to go back with Katniss."

"Son, I need you to take a shift at the bakery." Peeta's dad says.

Peeta sighs. "Dad, I have to take care of Katniss while Primrose is at school and Suzanne is at work. They'll both be gone all day."

"Fine. But I want you back here tonight to take a shift."

Peeta reappears at the front of the bakery/café. "Let's go."

"Okay."

We pull into the driveway to see that my mom has left for work but there's another, unfamiliar car in the driveway. Peeta turns to me. "You stay in the car, I'll take care of this."

"Peeta, it's really okay. It's Gale. I can go see what's going on." I say quickly but it's no use, Peeta's already gone inside.

Peeta's POV:

"What are you doing here Gale?" I ask.

Gale shrugs. "I just came to talk to Katniss."

"Don't give me that crap." I say, my tone rising to that of a shout. "You and I both know that you came for another reason."

"So what if I came to beat some sense into Katniss."

"So what? So what? She's pregnant!" I say, anger riding in my voice.

Gale rolls her eyes. "She's pregnant with my child."

"And that gives you reason to hit her?" I shout.

"Well it sure as hell gives me right to talk to her."

I roll my eyes. "Fine. You can _talk_ to her but I'll be here to make sure nothing happens."

"Oh yes cause you're her bodyguard now right?" Gale mocks.

I roll my eyes and step outside; I knock on the window of the car. "Kat, Gale wants to talk to you."

"Okay." She says, getting out of the car. Her steps are slow toward the door, as if hesitant.

"And Kat," I start. When she looks at me I continue. "I'll be there to make sure nothing happens."

She nods and silently lets herself into the house, I follow in after her. And that's when the shouting match begins.

"What the hell Gale?" Katniss shouts. "You don't have anything to do with me and then you tell me that you've made an appointment for me at an abortion clinic?"

"Yes. You're carrying my child and I should have some say in its fate." He argues.

Katniss take a shaking breath. "Genetically, this baby might be part of you but when it comes the actual fact of it, this child is more Peeta's than yours."

"How?" Gale roars.

"He's been helping me take care of this little boy by taking care of me!" She says, anger pinching her tone.

Gale rolls his eyes. "That doesn't change the fact that it's still part me."

"This 'it' is a little boy Gale!" Katniss roars, full on mad now. "And it stopped being your child when you walked out on me. So you can either leave on your own volition or you can leave in a body bag."

"Okay, okay. I'll stay out of your life. For good." Gale says, storming out of the house.

Katniss falls to her knees, sobbing. "Katniss, Katniss. What's wrong?" I ask, falling to my knees next to her.

Her face finds her hands. "I just told Gale, one of my best friends, to walk out of my life."

"I'm sorry Katniss. But it's probably for the best. I mean the kid wanted you to kill that little life inside of you." I speak in the softest tone I have.

"Yeah." She says, wiping her tears.

"Come on, let's go do something."

Katniss thinks this over. "Can we go catch a movie?"

"Of course Kitty." I say, digging my keys out of my pocket.

We walk out to the car and then we're off to the movie theater.

We're standing in line at the box office and everything is quiet. "Peet, I'll be right back." Katniss says urgently.

I nod. "Okay. I'll get your ticket."

The line moves a bit and I'm next at the counter. I dig through my pocket and get the money for the two tickets out. "Can I get two tickets to _Hotel Transylvania_?" I ask the woman at the counter.

"Yeah. You and your wife must be very happy about the new addition that's coming." The teenage girl says.

I scratch the back of my neck, turning a light shade of pink. "Yeah but, um, we're not married. And the baby isn't mine."

"Oh. I am so sorry!" The girl says, embarrassed.

"It's okay." I say as I take the tickets from her and head inside to wait for Katniss.

Katniss POV:

The delicious pie I ate this morning comes up and let me tell you, it tasted much better going down. But alas, this has been my life for the past six and a half months. I'll just have to deal.

I wipe my mouth on a paper towel and gurgle the little bottle of mouthwash I keep in my purse. Then I go out to meet Peeta. "Hey, you okay?" He asks in that sweet way.

"Yeah. But can I just say that pie tasted a whole lot better going down?" I say, looking into those flawless blue orbs.

"Thanks for that image." Peeta says jokingly.

"Let's just head into the movie." I say, flat.

Peeta points to the concessions line. "Do you want anything?"

"Um, I'm fairly positive that popcorn will be absolutely revolting coming back up and any candy would. I just want a water."

Peeta looks at me with wide eyes. "Okay."

"What?" I ask.

"It's just not a movie without popcorn."

I roll my eyes. "You can go get some."

"No, I'll support you in your decision and just get a water." He says, sacrificing his movie enjoyment for me. it's kind of confusing…like really confusing actually.

Suddenly, he grabs my hand and I blush. Inwardly, I smile but don't let it show. Peeta side-glances at me. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah. Gale obviously wants nothing to do with me now. Except to tell me what to do with my body." I say, ending my two bits with a little more coldness than I intended.

Peeta's face erupts into a smiling expression. "That's good. It's nice."

We find seats by the bar in theater number five. The commercials play and I sip my water. Lights dim and the movie starts. Nausea hits me about halfway through the movie and I have to leave.

By the time I come back, the movie's almost over and Peeta keeps looking at the door. "You're okay right?"

"Yes Peeta, I'm fine." I assure him.

"Okay, the movies just about done here, do you just wanna jet?" He offers.

I nod. "Sure."

Peeta takes my hand and leads me to the car. "Home?" He asks.

"Yes please. If I'm going to throw up, I want to in my own toilet." I mutter.


	10. Chapter 10

Real Man

Chapter Ten:

The Delivery

_Peeta POV_

_Two Months Later_

Book in hand, I make my way to the bathroom and start filling up the tub. Humidity fills the room and smoke covers the mirror. I strip and poke a toe into the water. It's the most perfect temperature.

As I slip into the warm water, Tadpole, as I like to call the baby, starts to summersault. A smile breaks over my face. I love it when Tadpole moves.

I soak in the tub a while longer until I start to get wrinkled. Then, I drain the tub and step out. My foot contacts with a deep puddle of water and slips out from under me. "Mom! Mom. Mom!" I scream, praying she'll hear me from downstairs.

She does and she comes running to me, Peeta on her tail. And just in time too. My stomach contracts and I'm screaming. "Katniss, Katniss, look at me." My mom says. "You're going to be fine. You've just gone into labor Sweetheart."

"Okay. Okay. Okay." I start to hyperventilate.

Peeta grips my hand. "Kat, Kitty Kat, please calm down. You're okay. You're fine." He says, stroking my hair.

"Okay." I say.

My mom gets to her feet. "Katniss, I'm going to go start the car. Peeta, I need you to help Katniss downstairs. Can you do that?"

"Y—yeah, I think so." Peeta stutters. It's something I never thought I'd live to see. Peeta Mellark wordless.

Peeta helps me up and holds my hand as we descend the stairs. Within minutes, we're in the back of my mom's car heading to the hospital. I'm pretty sure we're speeding though.

Once we're there, Mom gets out and fetches a wheelchair. Peeta gets out and helps me into the wheelchair. He pushes me through the doors and to the front desk. "Mrs. Everdeen, you can just take your daughter and her boyfriend to room 132."

"He's not my boyfriend." I mutter, just quiet enough that no one can hear.

Peeta pushes me through a door to a cold room. Mom helps me into the bed and puts an IV in my arm. She attaches me to all these monitors. "Katniss, you don't have to do anything yet, but when the contractions get about two or three minutes apart, let me know."

I nod, still in shock. "Okay."

Peeta is instantly at my side. "Kitty Kat, you're okay. You'll be fine."

"I—I'm going to be a mom."

Peeta rubs my stomach. "Yes but on the upside, you're baby will look just like you."

"No, he'll look just like Gale." My tone is flatter than Kansas.

"Who looks exactly like you Katniss." Peeta says, squeezing my hand.

"Okay." I manage to whisper before the contractions hit. "Mom!"

The door bursts open. "Are the contractions two minutes apart?" I nod. "Just breath and I'll tell you when to push." I nod. "Alright Katniss, push."

I begin to push and I swear I'm breaking Peeta's hand, I'm squeezing so hard. "Good Katniss. Good. I can see the baby's head. Give me another push."

Pain erupts through my abdomen. "Okay good job Katniss. You've done well and you can rest now." Mom says. "I'll wash up the baby and bring him right back to you."

I lean back and wipe the sweat from my brow. "You did it." Peeta says, kissing the soft skin below my ear.

"Yeah." I pant. Mom comes back to the room with a little blue bundle. "Oh he's beautiful." I breathe, taking the bundle from Mom's arms.

Peeta kneels by the bed and starts to stroke the head of hair that the baby has. "He looks just like you."

"Thanks." I smile down at the little bundle in my arms. Peeta gives me a look, one with a cocked eyebrow, and I know what he's trying to say. "I'll name him Tate."

"That's a perfect name." Peeta says, kissing my hair.

Mom comes back in. "Katniss, you'll be discharge in a bit, alright?"

"Okay." I turn to Peeta. "You can go if you want."

He shakes his head. "No, I want to stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" He says, patting my hand. "Can I hold him?"

"Yeah, yeah." I hand him my son. "Can you hold him while I take a nap?"

"Yeah. You go ahead. I'll just spend some quality time with the tyke." Peeta mutters.


	11. Chapter 11

A Real Man

Chapter Eleven:

Friends

_Peeta POV_

The baby in my arms is small and beautiful. His little grey eyes flutter closed and I just stare at him a while. He's so cute when he's sleeping, he looks peaceful and innocent.

Katniss stirs in the bed and her eyes pop open. "Is everything okay Katniss?"

"Yeah, I just get the feeling I might need to eat." She says, rubbing her eyes. I instantly get up and hand Tate to Katniss. "And can you like look away? I don't feel too comfortable with…" She drifts off.

"Yeah, of course!" I step out of the room while twiddling my thumbs.

Katniss' mom gives me a look. "What are you doing out here?" She says, coming around the corner.

"Katniss is feeding Tate. She didn't feel comfortable with me being in there." I reply, looking at my fingers.

Suzanne looks through the small window of the door. "I think you're okay to go in now."

"Thanks Suzanne." I say, walking in the door.

"Hey." Katniss looks up at me, holding a little blue bundle close to her chest.

I sit on the edge of the bed. "How're you doing?"

"Good." She says weakly.

"Do you want me to hold Tate so you can take a nap?" I ask, my tone sweet.

She nods her head, handing me the blue bundle, and settling into the covers. Katniss falls limp as she instantly falls asleep. "You must be exhausted." I whisper, kissing her on the forehead.

Suddenly, the door bursts open. "Oh Peeta, he's so cute." Says the always upbeat Madge.

"Yeah, he's a cute one, isn't he?" I say, looking down into his little grey eyes.

Madge applies the hand sanitizer and grabs Tate's little hand. "Can I hold him?" She asks.

"Um, I can't really give that permission. I'm just holding him so Katniss can take a nap." I explain, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

Again, the door opens. "Peeta, I'm afraid I have to go examine Tate again. I looked through the examination notes again and I found something a little worrisome." Katniss' mom explains, taking the baby from my arms.

The door closes quietly and I sit on the cushioned couch below the window, patting the spot next to me for Madge to sit. "So how have you been Madge? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been good, missing Katniss a lot." She says, looking at her hands. "She's one of my closest friends. I used to tell her all my secrets. How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good. A little busy taking care of Katniss. Oh, and studying. We've been doing a lot of studying so we can take the SAT, GED, and ACT tests." I shrug.

Madge nods. "Oh, by the way, Annie, Johanna, Delly, and the guys are coming too."

"Madge!" Katniss says, sitting up from her nap. "You came."

"And why wouldn't I? I'm your friend. Annie, Johanna, Delly and the guys are coming too." Madge says, grabbing Katniss' hand. "So how are you? Were you scared? When your mom comes back with your baby, can I hold the little tyke?"

"I'm good, yes, and yes." Katniss says, fiddling with the threads on the sheets. "How are you?"

Madge shakes her head. "No. Let's talk about you. Are you admitting you were scared?"

"Yes Madge, I am." Katniss says. "I know when to admit I'm scared and when not to. I knew you wouldn't believe me if I lied and I don't want to jeopardize our friendship."

"Katniss! That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." Madge says, pulling Katniss into a tight hug.

Katniss pushes away. "Madge, I love you and all but I'm still not one for the touchy feeling stuff."

Madge hangs her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Madge."

Suddenly, the door opens and Suzanne enters holding Tate. "I was just being paranoid. Everything is fine."

"Good." Katniss says, smiling down at Tate. "I wouldn't want anything to be wrong with my baby."

"Can I hold him Katniss?" Madge pleads.

Katniss rolls her eyes. "Of course Madge." She says, handing her friend the baby.


End file.
